Chasing the Phantom Past Legacy version
by The Literary Lord
Summary: It's a secret!
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing the Phantom Past Legacy Version Chapter 1**

AN: _Do you think I own TT and DP? Well if you do…ah well! Thank you and enjoy the story. PS: I appreciate when people review. Thoughts are in italics, eh, I know you will figure it out!_

Slade looked at the report for the umpteenth time. He still was unable to face the fact. He was going to die.

The Slade felt uncomfortable without his armor. He felt…weak without it. But there was little time to settle his thoughts on his appearance. Slade's appearance had changed many times over his criminal career. He had many faces and many aliases. He had once been a petty criminal, than a criminal ring leader, and finally a master manipulator of the law and the criminal world alike. But now, all that was coming to an end.

Few knew, and fewer knew the exact number, but Slade was an aged man. Over decades of his criminal career he had seen it all, from the gangsters of the Prohibition era, the mob leaders of the early 50's, the drug cartels that had come to fore by the 70's, and the superheroes and villains that had arisen in the past three decades. Without doubt, Slade knew more about the criminal world than most experts because he had lived through it all.

The cough welled up from the back of his throat as it came to, seizing Slade with intense pain as his entire body heaved. It reminded Slade of his mortality. Despite all the attempts Slade had done to lengthen his life, all the diets and long exercises, all the various cures whether supernatural or not, Slade was finally succumbing to death.

Slade looked at the report closely. "_brain cancer, never thought I would die this way, some have said that for those who live by the sword they die by the sword, I guess I cheated that"_

The walls of the small room were adorned with photos. A few were of allies and criminals of days past, but most were of Robin, the successor that Slade never had.

Slade clenched his fists as he stared at a photo of Robin with his 4 other friends at Titan tower. The photo had been taken secretly, but it looked like the picture was posed.

Robin stood, teeth gleaming in a mirthful grin, as he had his arm over Cyborg's shoulder, his eyes glancing with more than just affection at Starfire, and his entire expression one of happy-go-lucky. Slade growled as glowered at the photo, mind burning with anger, despise, and jealousy at the peace that Robin was radiating in the photo. "Well well Robin, I guess you won after all, you and your ways of good that never did more than raise your self esteem. You were a thorn in my side, a miserable person who strove for the happiness of the people, for joy that is as worthless as you are."

Slade's voice was dripping with sarcasm and disgust as he continued to stare at the people "Guess what Robin, people die, and you will lose what you value most no matter what life you lead. On every life rain falls. You think you are always going to be there when the knock of death comes to the door of somebody, do you think you can save the world, than in the end, you lose, for the good guys can't win"

Slade went into another cycle of heavy coughing. Although Robin was not there, it was nice to voice his thoughts towards the person that Slade possibly hated the most, whether he was present or not.

But now there was little more Slade could do, his doctor had said he would last no longer than a week, and he would be infirmed in bed till then. Although the rest of Slade's body was in excellent shape, and there was great strength in Slade still, when his brain went, that was it.

Slade laid back "_I will never have a apprentice, no successor, no person to pass my mantel onto, curse Robin, I curse the day I heard of him, if he had only…" _

Slade narrowed his one eye. "_Doesn't matter now Robin, no more mercy, this time, you will PAY for everything…"_

Slade sat up and read the clock _"The Phantom is late, I asked him to be here at half past nine"_

The clock read **9:47**

Slade mentally reviewed his final and last attempt to eliminate Robin. If Slade was going to the grave, Robin would pay just as dearly.

He was a myth, a rumor, a legend in the criminal world. Phantom was reputed to have the ability to kill with a single thought, was said to have the power of an atomic bomb, and have the wits of Slade himself. Another rumor said that he was able to get away with any action, with any heist, with any assassination. But the biggest and most interesting rumor was the one that he never failed his job. Whether Phantom even existed was the biggest question. If he did exist, he was said to be a hit man with no rival and a perfect record of success.

Contacting a myth was difficult, but Slade had done it, or tried at least. Slade had personally sent out notices on Internet, made dozens of phone calls, and had emailed anyone, anywhere for information concerning the Phantom. If Phantom existed, it was said he only took on jobs that interested him. Moreover, he was reputed to have never killed the people he was ordered to deal with. His victims either lost their memory, their sanity, or worse, but no matter how, Phantoms victims would never bother anyone ever again. He was said to be efficient as he was childish and playful with his jobs. Word was that he was partially insane.

A vortex of cackling green energy suddenly illuminated the room. Out of the vortex, Phantom materialized.

Slade had seen countless of superheroes and super villains, but Phantom was interesting no matter how jaded Slade was when it came to appearance. The hair drew immediate attention. Long, wild hair that was so white it was gleaming, that cascaded off the head and into bangs that hung into the face. Next came the eyes that were the center of attention, piercing eyes, a toxic emerald luminous green that held a hypnotic sway over the observer, the glow piercing and unearthly, somehow dead and alive at the same time. His face was handsome and boyish, with alabaster skin, accompanying a playful expression that hid pains buried deep within Phantom's heart. Then, of course, his outfit, a spandex hazmat suit that was black with a flamboyant white P on the front with white elbow gloves and white boots with thick soles. His entire body had an aura of white about it, everything glowing, emitting a white light. One could feel the power that the boy harnessed and used, the air seemed to energize with his presence.

Slade was dually impressed. This was someone who had absolute control over most if not all situations, this was someone who had the ability to manipulate anything at a whim, this was someone who would find it easy to do feats others would considered impossible. Slade was not only satisfied with the first impression, but by the fact that this person was young. The phantom looked 19 years of age or so, which was only a year or two younger than Robin himself.

Phantom gave a devious smile, and suddenly Slade found himself thrust against the wall by an invisible force. Slade felt himself being lifted up from his bed with his entire body immobilized, neck being squeezed by an invisible hand. Phantom now levitated close to Slade's face, his eyes dancing with bemusement. Slade fought the urge to exhibit fear as he stared Phantom back in the eye. He noticed that the room temperature was plummeting.

Phantom's voice echoed as if underwater, disconcerting and fascinating at the same time "Well now, a criminal on his death bed with a personal grudge, this should be interesting, isn't that right…Slade"

Slade would have lifted an eyebrow if he had one "A reader of minds, correct?"

"Oh, I see, you are smart one…hmm…no fear. You have a good deal of bravado if you contact me, I guess I should give you credit for that alone"

Slade shifted uncomfortably beneath Phantom's invisible chokehold "I am only a man with much to do and much to offer, I manipulate all, see all, know all, my abilities far surpass what you may deduce from the first impression. Do NOT underestimate Slade."

Slade forced his hand down to his side and pressed a small button. Out of the wall, a large laser was unveiled by a panel, and it lowered its sights on to Phantom, and fired.

Phantom gave a fierce laugh and let the laser hit him full on. The laser tore apart some of Phantom's face with a powerful red beam. Slade smirked triumphantly; his plan was to place the boy under mind control. He had a chip on hand, and when the Phantom went out cold, Slade would make him his final asset and tool to carry out Slade's ends.

It might have worked, but then Slade noticed that Phantom still had him in a telepathic choke hold.

Slade lost any feeling of superiority as Phantom's face began to weave itself together, and then Phantom lazily floated up and seized the laser in his hands, wrenching it from the wall in a show of physical force. Slade realized for the first time, that Phantom was…a ghost?

"Hmm…try model Masters 4.5 next time, it's much more effective" Phantom suddenly snapped the gun in half in one quick motion. The gun split and various pieces clattered to the floor, still sizzling with electricity. Phantom gave a grin as he returned his attention to Slade. "I like you, you got the right stuff, and since I only work for the best, you have my attention, now what can I do for you."

Slade squirmed beneath the invisible force. "First I would like to be released." Slade gently was lowered back into his hospital bed. Slade gave a sigh of relief and recomposed his thoughts. "_Well, there goes trying to capture him, ah well, looks like we are going to half to do this the hard way."_

He reached over a grabbed a photo of Robin.

"Phantom, Are you aquatinted with the Teen Titans in Jump City"

Phantom lifted an eyebrow. "I do business mostly in the Midwest, but yes, I do know of the team of vigilantes on the East Coast, their fame is widespread and their feats are told to be prodigious in heroism and power. As a vigilante of sorts, of course I know of them."

Slade gave a convening smile as he showed Robin's photo to the entity in front of him. "This is Robin, once apprentice to me and my greatest enemy. He has been a thorn in my side for the seven years of his miserable existence as leader of the Teen Titans. Can you guess what I want you to do to him?

Phantom nodded his head. "I do not kill, but there are so many other ways of…dealing with victims. Tell me about yourself and Robin, your rivalry, what you have done.

Slade was pleased "I am a man with a past that is shrouded even to my memories. I have seen crime from high to low, seen criminals from petty to supernatural, and I have seen wars of heroes and villains for over half a century. I am a man with the will and ability to defy numerous foes not matter who they are. I am a man who has committed crimes of atrocity and audacity. I…am Slade"

Slade sat up in his bed, his hidden face livid as he continued. "Robin is my rival that shares much in common with me, a young man as heroic as he is complex. His past is also shrouded in mystery. His heart is more twisted than most would think and he is as volatile and unstable a person as he is heroic. I once attempted to harness his potential for evil ends but the pureness in his heart that I hate with a passion prevailed over me. Once too many times has he foiled my schemes. He has emotions that are as powerful as his strength and skill as a fighter are. He is young…but so much potential. Alas he is with the light side of things and I have failed in my attempt to sway him"

Slade looked at Phantom, relaxing his suddenly tense body. "Everyone has a story to tell, and so do you"

Phantom frowned and gave a suddenly angry look "My past is none of your concern; just know that I am fleeing from it. My misfortunes are great and my enemies have long celebrated my fall from the light side. I was once a hero, a guardian of a town, but I was spit out, mocked and ultimately rejected even when I sacrificed nearly everything. More I cannot tell you. I can only say that my past is one that I fear and hold in distain"

Phantom returned his now fierce look back to a temperate one. "But what is the past but something that we are leaving behind, back to the present"

Phantom rubbed his chin and contemplated for a moment "This is an interesting job; I shall do it with a cheap fee. So let's say a few dozen grand eh?"

Slade was surprised; many bounty hunters of this caliber did jobs that paid in the hundreds of thousands if not millions. Phantom gave a smile as he saw Slade's reaction "I am not in the business for money alone Slade, and yes to answer your question I am a ghost"

Phantom turned around and saluted Slade "No, I will not physical torture Robin as you are thinking, but rest assured, this will be a time that Robin never forgets."

Slade smiled evilly. "For my sake, tell Robin who sent you, and make sure his treatment is as prolonged and miserable as possible, I have a score to settle with that boy"

Phantom's voice was rich with excitement "I look forward to this, pleasure doing business with you, and one last thing, secrecy of me is assumed correct?"

"Of course Phantom"

"Excellent! I shall begin the job immediately"

Slade watched in contentment as Phantom dematerialized into a green vortex of energy and vanished. He sat back and laid his head on his pillow. "_I may not die in peace, but at least I will have the satisfaction that Robin will be haunted by me to the end of my days. I hope he never forgets his arch-rival"_

The man fell asleep, dreaming of the horrors that he had so often inflicted on others.

**To Be Continued…**

**Happy 4th of July!**

**I just thought I would give you a little holiday teaser of what I plan to give you sometime soon.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: _Do you think I own TT and DP? Well if you do…ah well! For any readers who are curious about "Concerning Halfa's", please note that the story is on hold till I can find proper inspiration for it. Thank you and enjoy the story. PS: I appreciate when people review. I like it when people flame, or praise, but especially when people critique. All other stories of mine are on hold…cause they all suck! Thoughts are in italics, eh, I know you will figure it out!_

Slade looked at the report for the umpteenth time. He still was unable to face the fact. He was going to die.

The Slade felt uncomfortable without his armor. He felt…weak without it. But there was little time to settle his thoughts on his appearance. Slade's appearance had changed many times over his criminal career. He had many faces and many aliases. He had once been a petty criminal, than a criminal ring leader, and finally a master manipulator of the law and the criminal world alike. But now, all that was coming to an end.

Few knew, and fewer knew the exact number, but Slade was an aged man. Over decades of his criminal career he had seen it all, from the gangsters of the Prohibition era, the mob leaders of the early 50's, the drug cartels that had come to fore by the 70's, and the superheroes and villains that had arisen in the past three decades. Without doubt, Slade knew more about the criminal world than most experts because he had lived through it all.

The cough welled up from the back of his throat as it came to, seizing Slade with intense pain as his entire body heaved. It reminded Slade of his mortality. Despite all the attempts Slade had done to lengthen his life, all the diets and long exercises, all the various cures whether supernatural or not, Slade was finally succumbing to death.

Slade looked at the report closely. "_brain cancer, never thought I would die this way, some have said that for those who live by the sword they die by the sword, I guess I cheated that"_

The walls of the small room were adorned with photos. A few were of allies and criminals of days past, but most were of Robin, the successor that Slade never had.

Slade clenched his fists as he stared at a photo of Robin with his 4 other friends at Titan tower. The photo had been taken secretly, but it looked like the picture was posed.

Robin stood, teeth gleaming in a mirthful grin, as he had his arm over Cyborg's shoulder, his eyes glancing with more than just affection at Starfire, and his entire expression one of happy-go-lucky. Slade growled as glowered at the photo, mind burning with anger, despise, and jealousy at the peace that Robin was radiating in the photo. "Well well Robin, I guess you won after all, you and your ways of good that never did more than raise your self esteem. You were a thorn in my side, a miserable person who strove for the happiness of the people, for joy that is as worthless as you are."


End file.
